Artemis's Adventures
by Twilights Last Oblivion
Summary: Artemis must find a way home from a different world while the only way home is to travel around to different worlds with a young female wanderer. Who also happens to be part vampire. ArtemisxOC, Might change rating in later chapters.


**My first fanfic, please review. Constructive criticism if you must. No burns it doesn't help my self-esteem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or butler. I do however, Own everyone else in this chapter**

**AND ON WITH IT!!**

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

"Butler! What's taking you so long to get through that door?!" Artemis turned around only to answer his own question. Butler was too big for the doorway not to mention the tiny hallway. Artemis himself had to duck in order to get through the door and was about a half-inch from hitting the hallway ceiling. Even if Butler got through the door he wouldn't make it through the hallway.

Artemis was standing on the other side of the hallway at another tiny door. "Just go on ahead a little bit, it'll take me a little bit to get through the hallway, and I don't want you to wait." "But I can't leave you behind like this." Artemis protested.

Butler looked thoughtful. "Only go a little ways and then wait for me, I'll be alone shortly." Artemis looked like he was going to protest again when Butler cut him off.

"Look, we need to find out what's behind this door quickly. For all we know it could just be a false alarm."

Artemis looked at the door and then back at Butler. "Fine, but hurry it up." Butler smiled as he watched Artemis open and step through the door.

Artemis's head popped out of a large pile of hay. "What the….. Where the hell am I?" He exclaimed while climbing out of the wagon of hay and brushing himself off.

When he looked up from brushing off his knees he realized he had accumulated several onlookers who were now whispering behind their hands to their companions.

"Feudal Japan, eh. Wait till Butler sees this!"

Then as if on cue the wagon began to move. Artemis turned around, his face showing no emotion, although inside he was horrified. There it was, the doorway back to Ireland and his present time, maybe even back to his world, he didn't know yet. He began to run after it in a panic, his only way back home that he knew of, was high-tailing it away from him.

Now we should all know by now that Artemis was never good with physical tasks at home, he was always the brains. So why should this place be any different. It only took approximately 3 minutes for him to start to slow down and 7 minutes to where he had to stop. "I know I'm bad at this. But why did that seem so hard." He thought as he watched the wagon ride out of site. "Could the gravity possibly be stronger here? Or maybe the streets are designed in a certain way?"

His body stopped all of a sudden and straitened. Something had caught his attention. He looked around slowly to find where the noise was coming from. He turned the corner to find a crowd around a young woman with short black hair, half of it covering her face, and a kitten. She couldn't have been much older than Artemis. She was singing beautifully with the kitten almost dancing around her in circles. He was mesmerized by the sound of her voice, and quite certainly was everyone else.

When she stopped the crowd clapped and cheered as she bowed and then collected coins from them. As soon as the spectators were all gone she began to count the coins that she earned with her cat. Artemis sighed, what was he going to do? With no money, no place to say, nothing to eat, no knowledge of where he was, and no Butler.

He sat at the corner of a street, it was a dark, grimy, miserable corner, but it was a corner. How long had it been since he walked through that door and into that hay? What was Butler thinking? Who was that girl who sang so beautifully? What was he gonna do about his current situation?

"Excuse me?" Artemis looked up to see the girl who was performing earlier. Jumping up quickly to address her he realized a rather peculiar feature, or so he knew of, her eyes where a nice shade of crimson. "And everyone thinks I look like a vampire." he thought while examining her. "Kon ban wa." She said snapping Artemis out of his train of thought. "Hello?" he replied so fast he hadn't even realized he'd done so."…. Good evening was what I said." She said almost as if she was annoyed. "I know what you said."

"Oh really, your clothes aren't familiar, meaning your not from around here now are you?" "No, I'm from a very distant land and I seem to be very lost."

"I noticed that when I saw you staring at me during my performance earlier. Something tells me you have no money either."

Artemis didn't want to admit it but he had nothing to lose by telling her either. "No, I have no money, no acquaintances, no place to stay, nothing, what are you going to do about it?"

"Your kinda feisty, and I kinda hungry, and so is Kai. Tell you what kid. This might seem like an unusual offer, but why don't you travel with me for a while?" "Huh?" Artemis was confused, it was indeed an unusual offer, one that he wouldn't usually agree to also. But he had nothing else to go on.

"Fine, I'm Artemis Fowl, Just call me Artemis." The girl snickered. "Just call me Ople mister formalwear." "Hey!" Artemis shouted running after her as she was walking away.

"First is first. It's dinner time. Right Kai" Ople said while petting the small kitten on her sholder. "Dinner." Artemis thought "Never sounded so good."

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

**First Chapter up, Yay! Hope you all like it. **

**Twilights Last Oblivion. Over and out.**


End file.
